Days of Darkness
by The Paradox Paradigm
Summary: Damien has renounced his ties to Hell after sensing a growing contempt towards him in his father. With his mind reeling from the first dreams he's ever experienced, he uncovers a secret that will allow him to control his own destiny. Now, he seeks a hidden power within Craig Tucker that only Tweek Tweek can control, a Godly power that will allow him to start a different kind of war
1. Chapter 1

**Story Summary; **Damien has always known what he was meant to do in life; go to earth, and start the war between Heaven and Hell, so that his father may reign supreme in all the realms. It's only during his seventeenth year that he starts to wonder if maybe that's his only purpose. He's the Anti-Christ after all, the incarnate of everything evil, so didn't that mean he had the power to carve out his own path? Looking for answers to questions he can't put words to, Damien heads to earth, where a small Colorado town is calling his name.

Satan has also been terribly restless lately, his anger growing by the day. It's been clear for months that his relationship with his son has become frail and withered, but why- what secret is he keeping?

And what will happen when Damien discovers a way to change his future, with the help of Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweek, who in turn discover that they control a weapon unlike anything the world has ever seen? On top of it all, Damien must learn to deal with the human side of him, which is rapidly making itself known.

**Pairings; (main) Creek/Dip (sub) Bunny, Style, **

* * *

**A/N:** Hello there. This is one of my first attempts at fanfiction, South Park especially. I will try to get a chapter up every Friday, maybe faster if reviews come. I am open to CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, and am also looking for Betas. You must be able to review at least one chapter a week.I am going to do my best to stick to the characters, so please give me a chapter or two to settle into them. Alright, enough talk- on to the Prologue!

* * *

Days Of Darkness

**Prologue **(Damiens POV)

_Purpose._  
It was the single word his very existance was wrapped around and bound too, the one word he had always thought he understood completely. Where the other things in his life had changed immensely, it was the one thing that was definite, the one thing he knew was certain; his purpose. There was no memory he could recall, not a single instance in his life, where he didn't know what part he was meant to play in the scheme of things. Before it was even ever explained to him he had known it, had felt that burning, ambitious, tenacity that fueled him onward. His one and only purpose had been the single easy thing in his life, and now, he was losing it.

It was a strange feeling, for sure- the raven haired youth had never lost his grip on something before, especually something of this calibur, and though it manifested itself as nothing more than excess rage, he was unnerved. Why was the one his father gave him, his only purpose?

Surely he, the son of all Sin and Evil, could carve out whatever destiney he pleased for himself, right? Why then, did he stay here in the bowels of hell, training beneath lesser demons for a time when his father would call upon him- like some common dog- to do his biding? Was he really going to let himself be used like a mule to start the war between Heaven and Hell, only to let his father take the throne when the dust settled?

These were the thoughts that consumed and festered within him, each day bringing him to a more and more restles state. He had always been detached and violent, filled with a malicious loathing and a lust for the suffering of others, but this last month or so, even his father had warned him to keep himself under control, so unpredictable and violent the episodes. He couldn't help it though- he felt like he was bursting at the seams with some unseen need, and he knew that if he didn't do something soon, finally settle on a choice, he was going to end up destroying himself.

And so the young half god did the only thing he could think of to keep himself in check- he left hell, and went to blow off some steam on earth.

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

The very foundations of the plane known as Hell seamed to shake as it's Kings fury and astonishment was unleashed, and almost at once the demon who had brought him the news exploded in a flurry of fire and ash, the act so sudden it didn't even have time to yelp. Satans eyes then fell upon the demon who had been standing next to it's now ashen cohort, and it hastily sank back behind a boulder, though it would be no help if the cursed angel decided to attack.

"S-s-sir! It's Damien- he's gone!" stuttered the red fleshed minion with wide, black eyes fixated in horror on his master, who was literally so mad he had steam rolling off of him.

"How is that possible? Nobody gets in or out of Hell without my okay- how did he slip through? Which Gate?"

"We don't know how Sir, but it was gate 714-"

"714? Hasn't that gate been deactivated for the last 200 years?"

"Yes my Lordship! That's what we don't understand! The gate couldn't have just _appeared_ before him-"

"Enough!" snapped Satan, and at once his brows creased in worry. In his eyes was an unreadable emotion, and after a few steady moments of thought, he at last turned and spoke, a tone a finality in his voice.

"Send Ammut after him."

For a moment the lesser demon simply stood there, not sure if he'd heard his Lordship properly. Ammut was a savage creature, forever hungry for the souls of the dead. To unleash her upon the world to bring back Damien would draw a lot of-

"WELL! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!" snarled the hooved deity, and the demon was gone.

South Park was in for one hell of a ride.

* * *

A/N: Weeeeeeeell? What do you think? It only takes a second to send a review, so please do :D


	2. Chapter One

**A/N;** Paradox here! So, I went ahead and posted the first chapter along with the prologue so that you can get a feel for the story. I am still settling into the characters so go easy on me. Reviews will always make me post faster, and I am still looking for a Beta whose on actively, as I am going to try to put up a chapter or two every Friday.

* * *

**Chapter One (**Craigs P.O.V)

It had been exactly three weeks since the fire at Starks Pond. Called an 'unfortunate act of nature', nobody who had seen the place actually beleived a word of it. If you asked him, it looked like a damn tornado had been through the place; half charred trees were ripped from the roots and flung at random across the park, the concrete path was rubble stained black from the ash of the burning trees- and the pond itself was completely gone! Huge gauges, like claws, raked across the land where it had once been, upturning everything and leaving nothing but trenches.

Tweek had convinced himself that the place was practically cursed, that something terrible had happened in that once friendly and familiar place. He wouldn't go there at all anymore, and he always berated Craig when he did sneak off to check out the damage with the boys - Clyde, Token, Kenny, and the occasional Butters. He couldn't help it though- even if he did have a soft spot for the blonde, he had just been feeling really...anxious lately. No, that was a lie. He knew exactly why he snuck off to come to this place. It was because it was exactly three weeks ago- the day the disaster at Starks Pond had hit- had been the day it all started.

He'd always known there was something odd about him, a unnameable quality that had set him apart- more so as the years had progressed. For one, he was 'alarmingly detached', as Clyde and Tweek liked to say. Though he went to staggering lengths for his loved ones, there was an unnatural sense of lacking when it came to just about anything else. Most called him apathetic and had him pegged as asexual, and it was the truth- he'd never wanted anything to do with anyone, but this only seamed to apply to the majority of the world. For the select few he chose, he was easily one of the best of friends to have, even if he didn't know that himself.

He had been able to live like this though, and had been, for lack of any other word to call it, happy. And then the dreams had started. Almost every night he awoke in a sweat, completely out of air and pulse pounding, ripe with a sense of longing that, once disrupted, turned into a passionate anger. But almost just as quickly as the emotions registered, the object of their wrath was forgotten, lost in that fog that eats away at the dream once consciousness sets in.

This lack of sleep, and even more so, understanding for what was going on in his head, had left him frustrated and moody. There was an unpredictability about him lately that had everyone on their toes, and even avoiding him at some points. In fact, the only one who hadn't once drawn any attention to his strange behavior, was the even stranger Tweek Tweek. That was to be expected though- not because he was astoundingly loyal, but because the frail boy couldn't stand to break his routine.

For the twitchy mess of a blond, breaking his daily routine would be worse than being the target of one of Craigs moods, and for this, the raven was secretly thankful, and it was why he had taken to waiting out front of the school for him when the final bell rang, instead of getting on the bus, so that he could walk home with the paranoid Tweek, who refused to ride even in the worst of weather.

The day was chilly, despite being the middle of summer, but Craig was comfortable enough in his navy blue hoodie, even though it wasn't zipped up, and the loose black muscle shirt he wore beneath it was thin in comparison to what most were wearing. Even Kenny, who had skipped last period with him and was leaning against a tree a few feet away was dressed warmly in his thick, orange parka, face hidden to the eyes in a long scarf that he could easily wrap around his neck six or seven times.

As always, he timed it so that the last drag off his cigarette would synchronize with the school bell, and a moment it shrieked out he flicked the butt to the curb, knowing Tweek would scold him if he were caught- not that the brat wouldn't smell it on him later.

It didn't take more than a few seconds for a wave of people to come surging out of the building- it was Friday after all, and everyone was eager to get away for the weekend. Even they had plans- as reluctant as they were. In an attempt to make peace with Clyde and Token for his most recent outburst, Craig had allowed Kenny and Tweek to talk him into going to a Weekend Only, Rock & Roll Hall of Fame Special, at the Downtown Museum.

On a regular day, the noriette wouldn't be caught dead there, but he knew he was in the wrong, and quite frankly, if this was all Token and Clyde was going to ask of him, he'd consider himself lucky.

Clyde and Token were out first, appearing in the masses of students clothed in the familiar jackets they wore every day, and made thier way over to the boys standing on the school lawn beneath the tree.

"Man this is gonna be so cool!" exclaimed Clyde as he swung an arm over Craigs shoulder, practically hanging off him.

"Yeah! Way better than when we went to that Zoo in Denver." laughed Token as he joined them, nudging Kenny for a cigarette.

"I doubt that," chided the blond with a grin, "Clyde screaming like a sissy when that gorilla hit the glass behind him was priceless! The signs should say 'Please dont tap the glass, you'll scare the Clyde'!"

Clyde began to pout, the baby pudge of his cheeks giving him a terribly chipmunk like effect, and everyone joined in on a chuckle at his expense,.

"Hey, that things was HUGE, okay?" he whined in his own defense, but noboy was willing to humor him.

"Yeah, and the glass was like a foot thick." replied Craig in his monotonous tone that was strangely tinged with amusement, a smirk pulling at his lips.

"Oh, I don't know Craig- that ape was looking him over pretty good. If he'd really wanted too-" started Kenny, but he was cut off by the face Token made.

"Gross dude!" laughed the richest of them as he shifted his bag on his shoulders.

It wasn't until most of the crowd had subsided nearly three minutes later that Craig -or any of them for that matter- actually started looking toward the door for thier final companion.

Tweek never left with the usual crowd, too afraid of falling and being trampled underfoot. Instead, the blond tended to linger in the classroom, slowly putting his notes and books away- even offering to help clean the boards at times- until he was sure that any slip of the foot wouldn't leave him rendered helpless to his charging peers.

The frail looking blond appeared at the school doors nearly a full minute later, schoolbag swung over his shoulder and a green thermos clutched to his chest. He paused at the top of the stair, glancing wearily around before he spotted his group, and hastily made his way over to them.

"TWEEK!" bellowed Kenny before he hurled himself into the smaller blond, engulfing him with his larger body and squeezing for all he was worth, drowning him in the loose material of his parka. Tweek, who hated being touched, squealed and squirmed in the elders grip, until at last he was released.

Looking flustered and ruffled, he immediately shrunk to Craigs side, letting a frown pull at his lips. Though he had grown used to the older blondes 'touchy' personality, he was also aware that that touchiness applied intimately to many, and though he wasn't calling him _dirty_, he still didn't want to take the chance.

"Kenny! D-don't do that! What if we'd fallen and smashed our heads open...?"

"Don't worry Tweek," replied Kenny with a quite playful stare, "if we'de fallen, I would have landed on you, so I'd be fine."

This earned an almost astonished look from the coffee lover, and, now cross that his friend would use him to save himself, turned away, arms folded in mock anger.

"Guys, can we please just get this over with?" groaned Craig, though he was half hiding a smile.

"Oh, don't be so sore Tucker," called Kenny as he began to lead the way off the lawn to the side-walk. They would have taken Craigs car, but Tweek didn't like to drive.

"Yeah, it's not like you've got anything better to do." teased Token as he followed suit, an Craig suddenly had the urge to indulge and defend himself- or, the honor of his favourite show that is.

"Hey, there's a two hour marathon of Red Racer on tonight that had my name on it up until yesterday, so don't tempt me."

"That show is for kids man, when are you gonna grow up?" replied Token with a small smile still tugging at his lips, already knowing the answer.

"Never."

* * *

(Damiens POV)

"NO!" he practically roared, the sound of the single word resonating off the dark, crumbling walls of the ancient, empty building. He could feel the soft trembling of his body, the need for air burning at his chest, and upon realizing he was awake, he let the feeling of desperation that had just had him in a choke hold slip away. Dreams. He had always been somewhat curious of them, the stirring that roused the mind into working long after the body stopped. Being fed from the sub-conscious, the images that often found thier way into the mind were not straight forward, but more so hints as to what the bigger picture was.

Damien had never dreamt before this excursion to earth.

Though he had visited the realm often enough, not once had he ever been the target of a dream. He assumed it wasn't entirely impossible- after all, he was nothing but a half-god, which meant that the mortal side, however corrupt, still had to be there somewhere, right? Why then. did this seem wrong? What he'd just seen in that dream had been so vivid and purposeful, that an innate part of him just knew there was more to all of this than he'd first thought- if he was dreaming these things now, they had to hold some meaning, didn't they?

He couldn't stop the snarl of frustration that tore from his lips as he stood, leaving behind the hard, dusty ground to stand and lean against the window, letting the mid day air cool his hot skin.

He could have gone anywhere in these last three weeks, could have done anything, but for some reason, he found himself compelled to stay exactly where he was; holed up in a decrepit old warehouse on the far edge of South Park.

When he'd left Hell that first day, he hadn't been sure of where he was going or what it was he needed to do. All he'd been certain of, was that there was something out there in that realm he could obtain that he was robbed of in Hell, and that was freedom from his father. When that Gate had appeared in his bedroom, a portal to who knew where, he hadn't hesitated.

As of late there had been so much strain put on the boy- everything that was needed to mold the perfect anti christ- and he'd felt himself buckling under the strain of it all. Never before had he suspected that it might be too much for him, for he was a creature composed of sin, and Pride was as much a part of him as the blood in his veins. Now though, he just wasn't sure.

And to make matters all the more tense, his Father, Satan, had been acting ever the more strange. Where he once regarded Damien with an almost tender look in his eyes, there was now a distance, a clam clarity that observed him with nothing short of caution, as if he were a wild animal that could turn around and rip him to pieces at any moment. Damien hadn't understood it then, and he still didn't now. What had changed in thier relationship? What made it feel as if they were nothing more than strangers?

And then, as if to confirm the suspicion that- yes, something was definitely wrong- Satan hadn't just sent for him to be retrieved, no, he'd sent for him to be retrieved by force. He hadn't just sent a demon after him, but he'd summoned that abomination of a beast, Ammut, known to the Egyptians as The Soul Eater. Though female, her physical form was that of a crocodiles head, a lions body, and a hippos back end- like some type of fucked up gryphon.

She'd come through the same gate as he had, and he'd been waiting for her, as he was certain he would be sent for. What he hadn't expected, was an upper class demon like her to be sent, or the lengths she had been ordered to go to in order to bring him back.

Needless to say, he had refused to go, and a rather destructive battle had taken place. They had demolished the park completely in thier wake, parting only after she had ripped open Damiens arm, and he had taken one of her eyes. He knew that even now she was still tracking him, for he'd had to go out of his way to avoid her whenever he strayed from this old building- but only when he strayed from it.

Damien had noticed after that first week, that nothing ever found him here. Ammut would not-or could not- follow him onto the property, and so he'd taken it on as a kind of fortress. It was perched on a patch of country land just outside of South Park, where nothing bothered him, and where he could watch the small outline of the town in the distance.

In truth, it wasn't that he was hurt at his father behavior- it had always been known after all, that Damien ha not regarded him in the same light that Satan had seen him in- but it was rather the suddenness of it, and how the meaning of it all seamed to waver just out of his grasp. And to make it all the worse, he knew these dreams were trying to tell him something, that they were the pieces that would solve this puzzle. It was one in particular that returned to him over the last four nights that had him on edge, constantly trying to decipher it's meaning.

In the dream he was himself, and he saw everything from the point of view from which he did now- his own eyes. He traveled through the halls of an unknown building clad in paintings, sculptures, and other means of artwork whose ages varied greatly. There were also rooms, show-cases of sorts, depicting certain themes; electricity, dinosaurs, automobiles, egypt and so on. It was in one of these rooms, show-casing things from the biblical times, that he found himself drawn to the back of the room, where a door marked 'private' was tucked behind a corner of wall so inconspicuously placed he would never have seen it if his feet hadn't already known of thier destination.

And that was it.

He always woke up while turning the handle, to a sense of emptiness and desperation that clung to him when he awoke, and though he'd never admit it, it scared him, and it was the first time he truly knew fear. In his three weeks here he had experienced a range of emotions he had never known himself capable to conjure, and if he were not Damien, the son of the devil himself, he might have been so unnerved that he went scampering back to his father with his tail tucked. But he was the cursed son, and he wouldn't run from something like this.

Instead, the teen ran a hand through his thick, black hair, brushing it away from his crimson eyes, and wondered what to do next. Sitting here like this wasn't going to accomplish anything, and neither was wandering around aimlessly. The only thing that seemed to hold any sense to him, was to find out what was behind that door, and judging by all those exhibits and artifacts, he'd find it at a museum. He could only hope that it was the one in South Park, otherwise he was going to have a lot of searching to do.

* * *

A/N; Well, that's it, the first official chapter of Days of Darkness. I was going to wait until Friday to post it, but I was eager so I did it ahead of time. I will try and have the next Chapter up by Friday, but it may take until Sunday night. After that I will be updating regularly on Friday. PLEASE review, it inspires me to write knowing that people want more, and I love to hear what you think :D


End file.
